Hot Chocolate
by Mingloss.93
Summary: "Tentang sebuah keluarga kecil, tentang betapa hangatnya kembali pulang..." BTS as a family • NAMJIN as a parents • BTS member as a Kids• Family • Fluff •
1. cast

KIM NAMJOON

Daddy yang berubah menjadi mesum jika berdekatan dengan-sang istri-Seokjin, namun berubah menjadi sosok ayah yang hangat ketika bersama dengan kelima malaikat kecilnya. Berusia 32 tahun. Hanya seorang pekerja kantoran biasa yang akan pergi pada pagi hari dan pulang selepas sore hari. Tipikal ayah terpelajar dan hangat, kau bisa menemukan jajaran penuh rak dengan berbagai macam jenis buku pada salah satu ruangan di rumah mereka, membuatmu akan berpikir 'mungkin jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Seokjin ia akan menikahi semua buku-buku itu'.

KIM SEOKJIN

Seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus seorang florist, Namjoon pernah melarangnya untuk membuka sebuah toko bunga dengan alasan kelima anak mereka membutuhkan Seokjin 24 jam bersama dengan mereka sebagai ibu yang baik. Namun Seokjin berkilah dengan anggapan bahwa kelima anaknya membutuhkan uang demi masa depan mereka dalam dunia pendidikan dan ia berjanji akan tetap berusaha bersama dengan anak-anaknya. 34 tahun, jangan tanya bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai anak sebanyak itu diusianya yang masih terbilang muda. Salahkan otak mesum-tapi cerdas-milik Namjoon dengan hormon tak terkendalinya yang membuat Seokjin harus mengalami empat kali masa kehamilan, empat kali masa mengidam, dan empat kali melahirkan.

KIM YOONGI

Anak pertama keluarga Kim, berusia 9 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 3 sekolah dasar, cenderung dingin dan tertutup. Memiliki adik selama 2 tahun berturut-turut setelah kelahirannya membuatnya cenderung bersikap dewasa pada usianya yang masih amat belia. Menurunkan hobi membaca dari sang ayah, Yoongi lebih suka berlama-lama didepan buku daripada bermain dengan mainan terbaru seperti anak seusianya.

KIM HOSEOK

Anak kedua keluarga Kim, berusia 8 tahun, duduk dibangku kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Jika Yoongi cenderung dingin dan tertutup maka Hoseok adalah definisi dari kebalikannya. Hoseok adalah anak yang ceria sekaligus cengeng karena perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang selalu terbagi pada sang adik ketika ia baru menginjak usia 1 tahun. Hoseok adalah anak yang aktif, ia bahkan pernah memenangkan lomba senam anak yang diikuti oleh 5 taman kanak-kanak di daerahnya ketika ia berusia 6 tahun.

KIM JIMIN KIM TAEHYUNG

Merupakan anak kembar keluarga Kim, berusia 7 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 1 sekolah dasar. Dua anak kelebihan energi ini selalu membuat berbagai macam keributan dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan, memperebutkan adik mereka jungkook misalnya. Namun dibalik keributan yang selalu mereka lakukan, mereka saling menyayangi dan tidak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain. Jimin memiliki tubuh yang lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan Taehyung, kedua pipi gembilnya ia dapatkan dari Seokjin, sementara kedua mata kecilnya ia dapatkan dari Namjoon. Kebalikan dari Jimin maka Taehyung memiliki postur tubuh cenderung lebih tinggi dengan kedua mata besar khas Seokjin.

KIM JUNGKOOK

Maknae kesayangan keluarga Kim, berusia 5 tahun dan masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak. Selalu ingin tahu tentang banyak hal, memiliki kedua mata bulat yang membuatnya terlihat polos, serta dua gigi kelinci yang akan menyapa malu-malu ketika ia tersenyum membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Selalu menjadi bahan rebutan kedua kakak kembarnya, maka saat itulah Jungkook akan pergi mencari Yoongi untuk memintanya menjauhkan ia dari kedua kakak kembarnya.

Doakan saya project ini berhasil


	2. chapter 1

"Taetae turun dari sana atau jatah permenmu akan mama kurangi 2?"

"Tapi mama...Seokie hyung akan menangkap Taetae...Seokie hyung sedang menjadi dinosaurus sekarang dan dia adalah brontosaurus!!" Taehyung kecil berujar khawatir akan digendong turun oleh mamanya.

"Brontosaurus tidak jahat sayang, yang jahat adalah tyranosaurus, kau tahu itu?" Seokjin membawa Taehyung turun dalam gendongannya, sementara Taehyung menggeleng lucu.

"Apakah tyranurus adalah dinosaurus jenis baru? Taetae tidak kenal dengan dia" Taehyung bertanya antusias dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Tyranosaurus Tae Bukan Tyranu-..."

"MAMAAA CHIMMY DIMAKAN T-REX JAHAT...CHIMMY AKAN MATI MAMAAAA!!!HUAAAA PERGI KUDA JELEK!! HUSH..HUSH" Jimin kecil berontak dalam pelukan Hoseok, sementara Hoseok tidak mau melepaskan tawanannya.

"Kim Hoseok...apa yang mama katakan tentang menjahili adikmu?"Seokjin menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya menatap Hoseok yang masih memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Tapi mama...T-Rex baru saja mendapatkan mangsanya!...bagaimana jika ia mati kelaparan jika harus melepaskan mangsanya??..." Hoseok berseru memelas kemudian mengerutkan kedua alisnya sedih.

"Kim Hoseok..."Seokjin mulai menaikan intonasinya.

"Tapi kami hanya bermain..."Hoseok memohon dengan kedua mata mulai berkaca-kaca. Astaga, jangan lagi. Percayalah membuat Jungkook tenang jauh lebih mudah daripada Hoseok.

"Oke, bagaimana jika T-Rex mengganti makanannya menjadi...-"

"COTTON CANDY!!!!"Hoseok berseru riang menghampiri permen kapas tersebut seraya melepaskan Jimin dari pelukannya.

"Namjoon...huft..."Seokjin mengembuskan napasnya lega. Namjoon memberikan kecupan singkat pada dahi Seokjin.

"Hmm...bawang bombay?" Namjoon tersenyum meledek.

"Aish...aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika tuyul-tuyul itu mulai ribut."Seokjin melepaskan apron merah mudanya seraya membantu melepas jas hitam Namjoon.

"aku tau...dan aku suka, hehe". Namjoon menyengir kuda.

"kenapa? aku bau, belum mandi dan berkeringat...seharusnya aku menyambutmu dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik". Seokjin cemberut dengan sedikit menunduk. ia merasa telah menjadi seorang istri yang tidak baik bung.

"Ya..ya..ya..kau bau, berkeringat...belum mandi pula...oh benar-benar...yak!-.."

"Jangan meledekku!" Seokjin mencubit kecil lengan Namjoon, ia sebal tentu saja. Selain malu.

"-...tapi aku senang...kau bau karena kau selalu berusaha menyambutku dengan makanan yang enak setiap kali aku lelah sepulang kerja. kau berkeringat karena lelahnya menjaga ke lima malaikat kita seharian penuh. dan kau belum mandi karena kau selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk ku dan anak-anak kita. Lalu alasan apa yang membuatmu menjadi istri yang tidak baik? Kau memang bukan istri yang baik Seokjin...-" Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya, menatap kedua obsidian cantik dihadapannya yang nyaris berubah sendu sebelum Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...-Kau Istri yang Terbaik". Seokjin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. bahkan kedua matanya tengah berkaca-kaca sekarang. Astaga...Seokjin benar-benar tersipu! lihat wajahnya yang telah menjadi semerah tomat.

Oh tidak...Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya dan Seokjin berharap detak jantungnya tidak terdengar hingga ke telinga suaminya itu.

Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah dan memejamkan matanya, begitupun dengan Namjoon.

Sepertinya mereka lupa sesuatu...

"MAMA KOOKIE MENGOMPOL DIATAS BUKU PR KU!!!!" Itu Jimin.

"YAK!! CHIM JANGAN BERTERIAK DIHADAPAN KOOKIE DIA AKAN MENANGIS..." Itu Taehyung.

"HUEEEEEEEE...!!" Itu Jungkook.

"KENAPA KAU JUGA BERTERIAK TAETAE?!" Itu Yoongi.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA MAMA...COTTON CANDY KU JATUH DIATAS PIPIS KOOKIE!! HUEEEEEEEE..." Itu Hoseok.

"Huft..." Dan itu Seokjin, yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri kelima malaikat kecilnya. Sementara Namjoon tertawa lembut seraya mengikuti langkah Seokjin.

tbc...

MAAP SINGKAT LAGI BUNTU:"


End file.
